edsheeranfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Gosling
Jake Gosling is a Brit Award and MPG nominated producer of the year, multi time platinum selling music producer, songwriter, remixer, manager and publisher best known for his work with artists such as Wiley, Paloma Faith, One Direction and Ed Sheeran in which he produced and co-wrote the 5 times platinum number one album + along with the number 3 hit and platinum selling The A Team both in the UK and the USA, hitting number 10 in the billboard chart. He has been named Music Week's number 1 Top Producer of 2012 after work on the albums + (album) and Fall to Grace . Gosling worked on the platinum selling number 2 album Fall to Grace for Paloma Faith. Gosling runs his own studio (Sticky Studios) in Surrey along with his publishing company “The Movement”. Work on the first multi-platinum selling One Direction album Up All Night with the track "Moments" lead to more work with the band on their 2nd album Take Me Home. He produced single Little Things (One Direction song) which debuted at number 1 in the UK Official Singles Chart. Over Again is another song produced on the world-wide hit Take Me Home which has already been number 1 in over 20 countries. Gosling has also done official remixes for Keane, Lady Gaga, Timbaland, Keri Hilson and Far East Movement amongst others under the pseudonym Sketch Iz Dead. See full biography Relation with Ed Gosling started working with a young Ed Sheeran in 2007, and they have gone on to form a successful partnership, both in writing and as a producer/artist team. In 2010, Gosling produced the Songs I Wrote with Amy EP, produced and co-wrote the Loose Change EP and The No. 5 Collaborations Project EP which featured rappers Wiley, Devlin, Sway DaSafo, Mikill Pane, JME, Ghetts, P Money, Dot Rotten, and Wretch 32. In 2014 Gosling produced Ed Sheeran single Make It Rain for the TV series Sons of Anarchy. 2011 saw the release of Sheeran's debut album +, for which Gosling co-wrote seven tracks and produced all but one of the tracks. + debuted at number 1 in the UK album charts with first week sales of 102,000 copies, first single "The A Team" was Grammy-nominated and peaked at number 3 in the Official UK charts, follow up single "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" peaked at number 4. The third single, "Lego House" (co-written by Sheeran, Gosling, and Leonard), achieved 5× Platinum status in the UK, selling over 600,000 copies and reaching number 5 in the UK singles chart. The fourth single, "Drunk", also featured in the top 10 By March 2014, + had been certified 6× Platinum indicating sales of over 1,800,000 records sold in the UK, as well as selling over 1,000,000 copies of single "The A Team". + received commercial and critical acclaim globally with it peaking at number 1 in multiple countries worldwide and number 5 in the US Billboard 200. The album has been certified 29 Gold and Platinum awards outside of the UK. Gosling produced Ed Sheeran and Shady Records artist Yelawolf's collaboration The Slumdon Bridge EP. Gosling produced 7 tracks on Sheeran's second album x alongside other producers Rick Rubin and Pharrell Williams which was released in June 2014 and spent 8 weeks at number 1 in the UK, in its first week it charted at number 1 in 12 countries and has been certified double Platinum as well as being named the UK's biggest selling album of 2014. References Category:Songwriters Category:Producers Category:Males